


Harry Potter: The Early Years

by tinkchet



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkchet/pseuds/tinkchet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sad story based on how abusive Harry's aunt and uncle were to him before he went to Hogwarts. There is graphic depiction of child abuse, both physical and verbal. <br/>I don't own any of the characters and am borrowing only from the fantastic author, JK Rowling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter: The Early Years

Harry potter: the early years?

Harry Potter was no ordinary child, although for the first eleven years   
of his life he had no idea he was special. With all that had occurred, he really   
felt that the Dursley's were probably right. 

He was nothing more than a horrible little boy who did not deserve   
anything other than what he got and FOR THAT HE SHOULD BE THANKFUL!

Things weren't always so horrible, he remembered to himself on his tenth   
birthday, again celebrated all alone in his cupboard under the stairs at 4   
Privet Drive.

Things started to go bad about three years ago, when IT first happened. 

 

It had been a normal day at school for Harry Potter. NORMAL, for him   
anyway. He'd been beaten up by Dudley while Aunt Petunia just smiled and said to   
Uncle Vernon, "Isn't it cute how Dudley and Harry play so well together?"

Then at school, Harry walking, while Uncle Vernon drove Dudley to the   
VERY same school, a mile from home. As usual, Harry wolfed down his buttered   
toast and tea and left the house at 7am so as not to be late.

And as usual, he got there just in time, and Dudley, as usual, said, "Here comes   
my stupid cousin Harry now. The dolt is afraid to go in the car. He told me he   
was afraid of any thing with wheels on it, so he wouldn't even accept the   
beautiful bicycle my father SO generously offered him!"

Harry, knowing this to be false but was so used to hearing it, just   
smiled inanely at his schoolmates, none of whom liked this strange kid. He was   
always late, wore hand me downs, hardly spoke or played with anyone and never   
laughed.

Even his teacher gave up on trying to help him. She had even written   
notes to the Dursleys to discuss young Harry's 'problem' but for some reason   
they were never answered. What she didn't know, was Harry NEVER delivered these   
notes. He always tore them up on the way home. He was afraid of what Uncle   
Vernon and Aunt Petunia would do to him. He was hit enough without any outside   
help, thank you very much. Thank God, Uncle Vernon never hit him on the arms or   
face. He never wore shorts or took his shirt off even in the hottest weather. He   
knew what would happen if someone saw the marks, more would only be added on.

On this particular day, things went ok until lunch time when..Dudley   
decided, as usual, to make a fool of Harry.

This was a Wednesday, and for lunch, every Wednesday, they made   
Shepherd's Pie, or something they called Shepherd's Pie anyway. Harry never   
found any meat in his, although Dudley always seemed to have extra. Harry   
figured that Uncle Vernon probably paid the staff off.

 

As he was eating, alone as usual, he heard Dudley say, "Hey, Mike, I bet   
you my stupid cousin could eat ten of these!" Harry slowly began inching off his   
chair; afraid of what he knew was coming. Suddenly, he felt himself lifted and   
bought over to Dudley's table.

"Ok, Cousin Harry, EAT ALL TEN! I bet that you could SO YOU BETTER!"

Harry stared in shock at Dudley. This was the MOST horrible dreadful one   
yet. He couldn't possibly eat one, much less ten, but knowing what would happen,   
he attempted gamely to start.

Halfway through the first one, he began to feel ill. Pushing himself   
rapidly from the table, he ran to the bathroom with the whole school laughing   
loudly.

As he was vomiting, Dudley and his gang entered with Dudley saying,   
"Told you! He's so dumb I knew he'd eat the one with the sour milk and pepper   
first!"

As Dudley and his friends were laughing at Harry's suffering, Harry   
angrily thought to himself, "I wish Dudley would just go away."

Suddenly there was a 'pop' and Dudley was GONE!

The other boys were shocked, while poor Harry had no idea why they had   
all gotten so quiet.

Suddenly Mike found his voice and yelled, "Dudley? Where'd you go?"

Harry, finally feeling a bit better, emerged from the stall, saying,   
"What happened? Where's Dudley gone?"

"YOU KNOW!"

"No, I don't! Where is he?"

The kids began to panic and Mike said, "One minute he was here and the   
next he was gone!

"Something weird always happens around you, Potter!"

As they were preparing to attack Harry in retaliation, the door to the   
boy's bathroom opened and the Headmaster entered.

"What is going on here, lads? Why all the yelling? And Potter, where is   
that cousin of yours?"

"I..I don't know, sir. According to Mike here he just disappeared!"

"Well, yes, um..I'm sure that boy will turn up. I doubt very much HE   
could ever vanish into thin air."

And as they were talking, there was a 'pop' and the sound of someone   
falling in one of the stalls. 

Headmaster Jones opened the door to see Dudley with his feet in the   
bowl.

"MR. DURSLEY! May I ask why you are standing in the loo? AND why did you   
not answer any of our summonses to you?"

"I..I wasn't here, headmaster! REALLY! HE (pointing accusingly at Harry)   
wished me away. I don't know where I was, but it was cccold and llonely."

Despite the boy's obvious shivering, the headmaster refused to believe   
him.

"Please, Dursley, spare me the he did it, I am tired of you always   
accusing Mr. Potter, when he was obviously indisposed at the time. 

"Yes, well.. Whatever. Just get yourself dry and cleaned up and come   
down to my office within five minutes. 

"As for the rest of you, the bell rang three minutes ago, so off to   
classes with you.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, sir."

"Kindly inform your Aunt Petunia that Dudley will be in detention with   
me until 4:30pm today. And that I will be sending a note of reprimand home with   
him. Why he can't be more like you, I'll never understand.

"Off you go now, son."

"Y...Yes, sir." A visibly frightened Harry said. Harry knew this would   
be horrible for him, especially after seeing Dudley leering evilly at him. He   
just knew he would be blamed for all the bad stuff Dudley did as usual. If only   
he could run away and hide, but he had nowhere to go, no where at all.

The end of the day came all too quickly for Harry. He walked home slower   
than ever and fearfully told Aunt Petunia about Dudley being in detention.

"DETENTION! MY DUDLEY! WHAT DID YOU DO? DUDLEY WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING   
WRONG! He's a perfect angel. But YOU, YOU ARE EVIL!!! YOU DID SOMETHING TO HIM,   
I KNOW IT!"

She then grabbed the strap and hit him, not caring where she landed. She   
hit his face so hard it knocked out two teeth and made him bleed where the   
buckle connected with his cheek. He was screaming and begging her to stop and   
running away from her. She chased him into his cupboard under the stairs and   
locked the door.

"YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL YOUR UNCLE VERNON COMES HOME. YOU'LL THINK THIS WAS   
A LOVE TAP, BOY! YOU WILL REGRET EVER BEING BORN AFTER TONITE. AND NO SUPPER. IF   
I HAVE MY WAY, NO MORE SCHOOL EITHER! YOU ARE A MENACE TO SOCIETY AND SHOULD BE   
LOCKED AWAY!"

Harry lay on his bed crying his heart out. For some reason, his stomach   
was really hurting but he figured it was from that bad food he ate, never   
realizing his aunt had done some internal damage to him during her beating. He   
just knew he was glad of one thing, no food. He didn't care if he ever saw food   
again. God! He felt sick.

He banged on the door and called, weakly, "Aunt Petunia, Please let me   
go to the bathroom. I DON'T FEEL GOOD."

Petunia angrily walked over and unlocked the door, saying, "Do you have   
to go to the bathroom?"

"No, Aunt Petunia. I feel like I'm going to throw up. I ate some bad   
food at lunch and threw up once already. Please may I go to the bathroom? I   
promise to clean up whatever mess I make." And suddenly poor Harry got sick all   
over Aunt Petunia and her spotless hall floor. He fell to the floor and landed   
in his own vomit that made him wretch.

Suddenly he doubled up in pain and said, "OUCH! Aunt Petunia, help me.   
My tummy really hurts!" and he grabbed out to her for help and pity that never   
came.

Instead she kicked him in the side, making the child scream in pain and   
said, "Oh, so now you think making believe you are sick will work, huh? That's   
an old trick; you stuck your fingers down your throat and punched your stomach   
while in there. Well, once you are done with your act, you can just go clean   
yourself and then come back and clean this mess up. AND make sure it is done   
before Dudley comes home at 4:30. MY son does not have to deal with any more of   
your shenanigans today. As it is now 4:10, you had better get a move on boy.   
JUST you wait until Vernon comes home. If you are really sick, maybe you should   
wish to die before he comes and save yourself more pain. " And she heartlessly   
kicked him again and went upstairs to clean herself up. 

Poor Harry was in so much pain he didn't really understand half of what   
was told to him. He did understand he needed to get cleaned up and clean the   
mess up quick. 

Attempting to stand was impossible, every time he did the pain   
intensified. He finally managed to stand doubled over and painfully climbed the   
stairs. 

As he reached the bathroom, he vomited again but felt a bit better   
afterwards and was able to straighten up. But he got so frightened when he   
urinated; he called Aunt Petunia, who ignored him.

"PLEASE Aunt Petunia, I'm peeing blood, and it hurts, please help me."

Upon getting no answer, he resolutely flushed the toilet and changed his   
clothes and said to himself, "Maybe I am dying. They all will be happy then. I   
guess I really am a bad boy and am only getting what I deserve. That must be why   
God made me live when mummy and daddy died, they didn't want me and neither does   
God. Nobody loves me." And he cried and went back downstairs hurriedly to clean   
the mess before Dudley got home.

He had just finished cleaning up the mess, when Dudley walked in,   
looking exhausted and angry.

Walking over to Harry, he punched him in the stomach, causing Harry to   
cry out in pain. "You'll be sorry, cousin. I'll get my revenge, just you wait.   
Because of you, I have detention for the rest of the week!"

Suddenly he heard his mother coming down the stairs and immediately   
became contrite.

He ran to the door and slumped, looking dejected and winded. He kept   
panting.

Aunt Petunia ran over to him, "Oh, my Duddikins. What that boy did to   
you! What happened? Tell mummy all about it."

"Oh, mum, it was horrible. All I did was go to check on poor Cousin   
Harry who, for some reason got sick. I followed him to the WC and next thing I   
knew, I was standing in a toilet bowl cold and scared. I don't know why it   
happened. I only tried to help and I got in trouble with the headmaster. I have   
detention tomorrow and Friday, too!"

Making believe he was crying, Dudley whispered, "I'm sorry to be a bad   
boy, mum," very contritely, knowing this only meant more trouble for poor Harry.

Hugging her huge son, Petunia soothed, "Now, now, Dudley dear, I know it   
wasn't you. It was your cousin being evil again.

"But wait until your father comes home. I am going to suggest that he no   
longer attend school. He certainly hasn't learned anything new. He can write his   
name, add and read, and that's more than enough for someone like him. If I have   
my way, he'll only leave that cupboard for the bathroom and meals. We should not   
have to see him!

"GO BOY, get in!" and she pushed Harry forcibly into the cupboard and   
locked the door.

Harry landed on the bed in great pain and mental anguish-"How much can I   
take?"

Suddenly he felt very sleepy and lay down, immediately losing   
consciousness.

About 6pm, Vernon arrived home from a particularly bad day, which only   
increased his anger towards Harry Potter's intrusion on his life.

When told of the day his son had endured, he became purple with rage.

He stomped over to the cupboard all set to punish Harry severely.

Banging on the door as he unlocked it, he bellowed, "POTTER! You will be   
sorry indeed for what you put my boy through. Who do you think you are?!"

Finally opening the door, he saw Harry slumped over in the bed,   
apparently having fallen asleep after vomiting. He noticed blood and went over   
to Harry.

"Harry?

"Petunia, he's unconscious and bleeding. We'd better get him to   
hospital. 

"We'll explain it this way. Dudley, you carried him home after saving   
him from some bullies who beat your poor cousin to a pulp. You, Petunia, were   
too distraught to think straight and couldn't think of what to do, ok?"

"Yes, dear."

They bundled Harry up and placed him on the backseat of the car with   
Dudley watching him.

At the hospital, the ER nurse was shocked at the terrible condition the   
seven-year-old boy was in.

In trauma, it was discovered Harry had a lacerated liver that needed   
emergency surgery.

While Harry was in surgery, a policewoman arrived to question the   
Dursley's, who stuck resolutely to their tale of woe. Seemingly satisfied, she   
wished the best for young Harry Potter and left.

Three hours later, Harry was in Pediatric ICU. Besides the lacerated   
liver, he had sustained a broken collarbone and two cracked ribs. According to   
the doctor, Harry would be there about one week and then require at least   
another two weeks of complete bed rest at home with no climbing of stairs.

As they were driving home, Vernon said, "That BOY! He is nothing but   
trouble! Now I have to get a commode for him. Who does he think he is? No   
stairs, FINE!"

As if Harry Potter had in any way done this on purpose!

Knowing they needed to visit Harry for appearances sake, they visited   
every day for five minutes or less, always using the excuse of attending church   
to pray for their precious child.

While visiting they told Harry how Uncle Vernon had generously enlarged   
his cupboard to fit the commode so he would not have to climb stairs. He was   
also told he could empty it in the back yard where the cat went to the bathroom.

The next Wednesday, they picked Harry up acting very happy over his   
recovery.

As the volunteer wheeled Harry to the car, the doctor instructed,   
"Remember, two additional weeks bed rest, no stairs and NO lifting. His meals   
MUST be soft and no milk. Any questions, please feel free to call me or the   
hospital."

"Thank you, doctor. We'll take very good care of dear Harry."

Settling him gently in the car, they took off.

Not even out of the driveway, Uncle Vernon said, "Think you are lucky,   
boy? Your aunt and I both agree no more school for you. We've told the   
Headmaster we've decided home schooling for you.

"No lifting, fine, just don't let that commode get too heavy. I will be   
emptying it once a day at 9pm sharp!"

"But, Uncle Vernon, I go more than once a day!"

"I know, boy. Just keep the cover closed. I will clean it before I bring   
it back.

"Your meals will be prepared as directed by Aunt Petunia, but you will   
eat in the hall near your cupboard in case you need the commode or feel ill. You   
WILL be given your medications also. We want no relapses. This was expensive   
enough.

"And if anyone asks, you are to stick to the story we told you.   
Understand?"

"Yes, sir, Uncle Vernon.

"Thank you for helping me."

Vernon was so shocked at that that he almost lost control of the car.

'Y..You are welcome. Just make sure don't forget anything we discussed."

Harry recovered, but his situation did not dramatically improve.

The physical abuse stopped, but he was still treated worse than any   
human being, especially a child, should be.

For the next three years, Harry Potter continued to wear Dudley's hand   
me downs, got less to eat than any of the Dursleys. His only amusements were a   
few old toy soldiers Dudley forgotten about. He still lived in the cupboard   
under the stairs and even had 'adopted' a few spiders as pets. He never went   
anywhere with the Dursleys and they never thought to include Harry in any family   
activities. 

Every Christmas was the same. There would be dozens of presents under   
the tree, mostly for Dudley, one or two for Vernon and Petunia and even one for   
the postman. Harry's gift was always the same-an old card and an old shirt from   
Dudley, which was usually so frayed it was not even a good dishrag.

Harry's birthday was worse. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia refused to   
acknowledge it in any way. Harry figured that in this way they could pretend he   
didn't really exist.

Yet whenever Dudley's birthday arrived, it was met with so much fanfare   
you'd think the Dursley's had won the lottery or something.

Then the letter from Hogwarts came and Harry Potter's world changed for   
the better. Or did it? The rest is in the hands of JK Rowling.

 

THE END OR IS IT?

 

Author’s notes: I do not own any of the canon characters of Harry Potter nor do   
I gain any money for this. If sued, all you would get is cat and dog hair, bird   
dung and floo powder. 

This is a work of fiction from my warped sense of humor and done in pure fun.


End file.
